


Sound

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [25]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Hypnotism, M/M, SePTXCC17, Subspace, Trance State, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott suggests a new kink.





	Sound

The white noise ebbs and flows in his ears like waves on a shore, and Mitch focuses on each crescendo, syncing his breathing to it as Scott instructed. It’s slow and steady and relaxing, and with each exhale, Mitch’s body feels more like jell-o, boneless and malleable and spread out on the bed.

Scott brought this idea to him, and it’s more adventurous than Scott’s usual fare, so Mitch was surprised by his enthusiasm at first. But as Scott explained, Mitch started to understand. It’s exactly up his own alley, and Scott knows him well enough to know he’d enjoy this. That’s what gets Scott off, Mitch knows: indulging Mitch’s wilder kinks, just to give him the experiences he craves.

The pride and excitement Mitch felt earlier has all bled away, melting from his body, replaced by the heavy, drowsy fog that’s sort of like the sub-space Mitch is familiar with, and sort of new. He feels sleepier now than he usually does when he’s sinking into that headspace. He feels… not quite present. Not only like his brain is offline, but like his body is offline too.

His breathing feels labored, but it’s slow and steady, in time with the waves Scott created. Every now and then, Scott’s low voice weaves through the noise, on the recording or maybe in real life, maybe Scott’s giving him instructions that filter through the headphones now, or maybe he planned all of this in advance and recorded every command, mixed it perfectly to sync with Mitch’s breathing.

It’s like ASMR, except way more intense. Mitch is achieving a trance-like state he’s never felt before. Every part of him body, every automatic function, is dependent on Scott’s gentle commands. He might be hypnotized. His body feels like it’s going to collapse inward as his mind fades away to nothingness. All he can hear is the white noise and Scott’s familiar voice.

He’s never given up this much control before. Scott could do anything to him right now and Mitch would be unable to resist. He doesn’t want to anyway. This is something rare and special, a connection established between them that feels deeper than anything Mitch has ever felt before. He doesn’t want it to end.

Now that Mitch is fully submerged in this thick fog in his mind, now that his body is limp and relaxed, unresisting to Scott manhandling him into a new position, it’s time for Scott to play.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
